Heroes of Olympus Children: Into the Past
by PercyJacksonGreekFreak
Summary: Our favorite seven heroes have left Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter to raise their own kids. 20 years after the Second Giant war, their children are getting sent into the past, on the gods' orders. They meet their teenage parents, and things get a little awkward. But the tension lets up they become best friends. Rated T for cursing. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue - Information

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. _**(A/N: What's the point with the disclaimer? We all know that we don't own it. Like... wth?)**

Percy & Annabeth: 

Amber Lynn Delilah Jackson – tomboy

Hair – Wavy golden blonde

Skin – Tanned

Eyes – change color in the light (like Sally's)

Abilities – Talks to horses, breathes underwater, hurricane maker, bubble maker

Age – 15 (third oldest)

Birthday – April 9th

Personality – Sarcastic, intelligent, bookworm, wise 

Noah Tobias Jackson

Hair – Black, messy, curly

Skin – Tanned

Eyes – Gray

Abilities – Talks to sea creatures, bubble maker, breathes underwater

Age – 15 (third oldest)

Birthday – April 9th

Personality – Hardworking, prankster 

Theo (Theseus) Zachary Jackson

Hair – Messy wavy golden blonde

Skin – Tanned

Eyes – Sea green

Abilities – Breathes underwater, water healing, earthquakes

Intelligent (far from wise)

Age – 13 (youngest)

Birthday – November 2nd

Personality – Joker, smart ass 

Jason & Piper: 

Alex (Alexander) Storm Grace

Hair – Blonde

Skin – Fair

Eyes – Kaleidoscope

Abilities – Controls winds, thunderstorms, and lightning

Age – 16 (oldest)

Birthday – April 4th

Personality – Prankster, yet a major hard ass 

Skye Silena Grace – regular/ tomboy

Hair – Chocolate brown, wavy

Skin – Fair

Eyes – Icy blue

Abilities – Charmspeak, lightning, controls winds

Age – 15 (fourth oldest)

Birthday – July 16th

Personality – Sarcastic, fun loving, bookworm 

Leo & Calypso: 

Lucas Archimedes (Archie) Valdez

Hair – Curly brown

Skin - Olive

Eyes – Chocolate brown

Abilities – Fire user, mechanics

Age – 16 (second oldest)

Birthday – December 15th

Personality – Kleptomaniac, joker, intelligent 

Caly Anne Valdez – tomboy

Hair – Wavy caramel brown

Skin – Olive

Eyes – Hazel

Abilities – Sorcery, mechanics

Age – 13 (second youngest)

Birthday – August 1st

Personality – Daredevil, adrenaline junkie, prankster 

Frank & Hazel: 

Jasmine Alana Zhang – regular/ tomboy

Hair – Curly black

Skin – Light brown

Eyes – Gold

Abilities – Archery, Mist manipulator, shape shifter, precious metals

Age – 13 (third youngest)

Birthday – May 18th

Personality – Fun loving, creative, prank mastermind

 **Author's Note  
** **  
So that was the first chapter! I'm counting it as a prologue sort of thing, so you know what the kids look like, act like, etc. I'm working on the real chapter one, so don't worry! R &R? Thanks if you do! Thanks for reading! **

**~keep up your perfection~**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC's_

Chapter One

Amber's POV

It all started as a pretty normal day. Skye and I were too busy pranking Noah, Alex, and Lucas. Lucas was up to his usual retarded kleptomaniac tricks. Noah was practically living in the pool, and Alex was flitting around like a blonde Superman.

Caly, Theo, and Jasmine were off doing Zeus knows what.

I sat down under the huge weeping willow in Skye's part of the backyard. We were watching Alex and Lucas trying to push each other into the pool. They were both pitifully failing. Noah was calmly sitting at the bottom, staring up at them.

"How did I get stuck with an idiotic brother?" I asked Skye.

She shrugged and tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears. Her icy blue eyes were fixed on Alex. She tugged on her black snap back and pulled it lower over her eyes. She grinned.

"You know…. It would be such a shame if the wind picked up… or if the water just _grabbed_ those retards into the pool." She mock sighed.

I felt my face split into a mischievous grin. "Yeah… such a shame…" I whispered. I concentrated on the water in the pool. It slowly began to churn, but it wasn't noticeable… yet.

Lucas caught on fire. Alex scrambled away.

"Dude! No fair!" he protested.

Lucas cackled. "That'll teach you to-" Lucas was interrupted by a flash of lightning. Within a blink of an eye, his shirt was charred.

"Seriously, Grace?" he asked, a murderous glint in his eyes.

I stared at the two boys, curios about the outcome.

"Bring it on, Valdez!" Alex cried.

Oh, he was not disappointed. Sadly, it wasn't Lucas who brought it on. Skye and I hooted with laughter when a cold wind brushed past Lucas and Alex, and then two hands of water sprung out of the pool and grabbed them, flinging them into the water.

Lucas broke the surface of the water. "AMBER!" He shouted.

"Yes, Archie?" I smiled sweetly, knowing he hated his nickname.

"You. Are going. To _freakin. Pay._ " He growled.

Skye, being the best friend that she is, jumped into the convo and charmed Lucas. "But what did she do wrong, Lucas? Is was just a joke. Can't you let it go?" she asked. Her voice was like silk, smooth and comforting.

Lucas absentmindedly nodded. Skye turned to me; I could tell she was trying to hold in laughter. "He won't stay charmed for long. Let's go!"

I grinned. "Gladly."

We got up and sprinted towards her house. Our hair flying behind us. We collapsed on the front step. The door opened, and there, standing in all their glory, was our mothers.

They stared at our flushed faces and disheveled hair. "Do I even _want_ to know?" Aunt Piper asked.

Skye shook her head at the same time I nodded. We stared at each other, and then the dam broke. We broke into howling fits of laughter, desperately trying to keep ourselves from clutching our stomachs and rolling around.

'Cause that would've been a tad dramatic.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I heard Alex's voice cry.

We quickly hushed. Our mom's both arched an eyebrow.

"AMBER LYNN DELILAH JACKSON, I AM GOING TO FRIGGIN KILL YOU FOR THISE!" Alex shouted again.

"Dude! Shut up! You'll wake the people over in China." I heard Lucas say.

Skye and I locked eyes. "The trees." We both said in unison. We climbed the apple tree that was in her front yard. I felt my gray beanie slip on my golden blonde hair. I casually tugged it over.

I sat down on my favorite tree branch next to Skye. I plucked a magic apple, rinsed it with some water (duh), and bit into it, savoring the taste.

Skye swung her black jeans clad legs and seated herself in the middle of a forked branch. She crossed her legs and took an apple for herself.

"I overheard our parents talking last night." She said after swallowing her bite of fruit.

"Well? Whadidjya hear?" I asked, taking another bite.

"I didn't get all of it, since it was through the vent, but I think the gods want something." Skye answered.

I gulped down the apple. It suddenly didn't seem so appetizing anymore. "But… what does that have to do with anything? The gods want a lot of things."

"Yeah, but I overheard our names… well except for the younger ones." Skye said, staring down at her apple.

I examined my own fruit.

"Well…I hope it isn't something dangerous or whatever. Because there is no way I want to go through what my parents went through." I told her.

"Yeah… that would really suck for you. You're parents had some pretty bad luck."

I snorted. "Pretty bad? They went through hell and back, for Hades sake. My dad had his memory wiped and was asleep for eight months. My mom took a poisoned knife when she was our age. Pretty bad? More like 'the-Fates-are-waiting-to-see-how-much-they-can-handle' luck." I rambled.

Skye stayed silent. She stared at her apple, as if trying to find the secrets of the universe hidden in the seeds.

I looked away, embarrassed at my little outburst.

"I just hope it isn't anything serious." I heard Skye's voice say.

I nodded in agreement. We were both silent.

But of course, the moment was ruined by Alex and Lucas, whp had discovered our hiding spot.

"Aha! The lost treasure has be found!" Lucas cackled.

But we didn't answer. The boys must've seen our forlorn faces, because their attitude quickly changed.

"Hey… are you guys okay?" Lucas asked. He sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. The branch sagged under our combined weight.

On normal circumstances, I would've pushed him away and gave him a slap upside the head. But now… I don't know…

Skye nodded. But they didn't look convinced. Lucas and Alex both gazed down at the ground. Skye caught my eye.

She gave me a snarky grin and a twinkle in her eyes shined.

It was an act.

Lucas looked up and Skye quickly changed her face. "You guys are _sure_ you're okay?"

Skye didn't answer. I looked up and sadly smiled.

"Yeah….but.."

"But what?"

"It's just…," I quickly gave him a mischievous smile," THIS!" I shouted. I shot Lucas in the face with a jet of ice cold water. Alex nearly toppled off the tree in surprise.

Lucas angrily opened his mouth but was met by another stream of water.

My mom's voice called out from below. "Guys! Come on, there's a meeting for us on Mount Olympus at 4, we gotta leave now!"

Skye and I jumped down and raced for the car, running for our lives. Alex and Lucas followed closely behind.

And that was the last normal hours I would have for a _very_ long time.

 **Author's Note**

 **There's chapter one! I'll try to update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Thanks for reading! R &R? **

**~keep up your perfection~**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber's POV

We walked into the throne room. All of the major gods were present. We kneeled in front of them.

"Rise, heroes and children." Hera called.

There was an awkward silence as we all stood up.

Zeus huffed. "Well? It was your idea, tell them, Athena!"

My grandmother raised an eyebrow, "But you are the king of the gods, Father. You represent all of us."

Zeus huffed again.

Ares groaned.

"Okay, not to be rude or anything, but can we hurry it up here? I think I left the water running at home." Dad called out.

Mom face palmed and slid her hands over her face.

The gods stayed silent.

"All right! That's it, I'm telling them!" Hades huffed.

"Athena thought it you be a good- no, _great_ \- idea to send you," he pointed to us kids, "back in time to meet your parents."

Aunt Piper raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Hades shrugged just as Apollo spoke up.

"Who knows? She won't say. But Dad was all for it."

"No." Uncle Jason said. Everyone stared, including Aunt Piper. The most Roman person in our family, the one who learned to keep his emotions in check, the one who respected the gods the most, had defied all of that and said _no_.

"What?" Athena asked; her voice deadly calm.

"I said, no. They aren't going to do it." He repeated.

"I guess we have no say in this?" Noah asked.

Mom shot him a "now-is-so-not-the-time" look. Noah shrunk back.

Skye took her father's hand. Their same colored eyes met. She gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay, Dad. I think this'll be sorta fun. Besides, you'll know what we're doing." She assured him.

"How?"

I spoke up. "It's the past. You'll get memories that you've never had before."

The adults nodded. Uncle Jason looked pained.

"Ugh, fine. But on one condition," He requested.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at his Roman son. "What?"

"Send them at least a month after the defeat of Gaea, at the beginning of the peace period."

Zeus nodded. "Done."

I turned to my parents, they both ahd worried expressions on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, we'll be okay. Nothing _too_ bad can or will happen. Just, eh, maybe mildly embarrassing." I told them.

They both cracked a smile, despite the situation.

"We love you guys. And stay safe, okay?" Mom smiled, as if she thought of something funny.

I was about to reply okay, but then I caught on. I rolled my eyes, "Oh no, you are _not_ going to have us quote the _Fault in Our Stars_. I'm a _girl_ , Mom, and _straight_."

Mom sighed. "You definitely inherited your personality from Percy."

I grinned. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

Mom face palmed. Dad gave me a fist bump then pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Amy." He mumbled into my hair.

My cheeks turned red at my super old nickname. "Love you too, Dad." I told him.

Theo, Noah, and I said bye to the others. All of us kids bunched together. We called out to our parents.

"Bye!"

"I love you!"

"Toodles!"

"Ta-ta!"

Hermes checked his Hercules Busts Heads custom made wrist watch. "Let's go, we have to get a move on. I'm scheduled for a delivery to Hypnos in 10 minutes, and I don't want him to be asleep when I get there." He tapped his foot impatiently.

I gave my mom and dad a mischievous grin. They exchanged worried glances. "See you in the past."

Then, my friends and I were pulled back in time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

(20 years ago…)

The air warmed up suspiciously. I looked up in time to see a group of kids appear on the Hermes table. All over their food.

"Hey!"

"Get off my pizza!"

"I haven't even taken a bite yet!" They protested.

But the kids ignored them. The girl in front, a blond with blue green eyes, hopped off the table over their heads. The other kids followed her example.

"Amber, do you think it worked?" A chocolate brown haired girl with familiar looking icy blue eyes asked. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, a gray owl tee shirt, gray converse, a white hoodie that was unzipped, and a gray beanie.

The blonde haired girl, Amber, shrugged. "Maybe. We just need to find our parents, if they took 20 years younger, then it worked. If not, then we're stuck here, as the gods won't remember a thing from their future."

A boy with curly black hair and gray eyes mumbled, "Nah dip, Sherlock." He was dressed in black Converse, dark blue jeans, a maroon t shirt, and was wearing a shark tooth necklace. Both he and the girl struck me as familiar.

Amber moved, giving me a clear view of what she was wearing: light blue jeans, dark blue Converse, dark blue tank top, a gray, white, and dark blue plaid flannel over it, and a dark blue beanie. Her eyes shifted from blue green to sea green as she stepped into a darker part of the mess hall.

"If you weren't my twin brother, I would've slapped the taste out of your mouth, Noah." She sweetly told the black haired boy. I shivered; her threat reminded me of Sadie Kane, the cheeky British Egyptian magician who lived in Brooklyn.

Noah chuckled. Then he squinted. "Where's your necklace? You were wearing it in the throne room."

Throne room? As in… on Olympus? Not possible…

Who _were_ these kids?

Amber's eyes widened. She grabbed at the necklace that wasn't there.

The brown haired girl spoke up. "Lucas is gone too."

Amber's eyes hardened when the realization dawned on her. "That charbroiled kleptomaniac is dead. He is _soo_ dead."

The girl snickered as a hoot of laughter filled the pavilion. All eyes turned to a boy who looked around 15 or 16. He was wearing the black and white version of Amber's outfit, except a black cross necklace hung from his neck. Dangling in his hand was a silver owl necklace. His curly brown hair and mischievous chocolate brown eyes held such a strong resemblance to Leo Valdez that it gave me vertigo. A glance from Percy told me that I wasn't the only one who had noticed this.

Amber's eyes blazed. She stomped over to him, getting angrier with every step. Something told me that all of Hades was about to break loose.

The brown haired hung back, but Noah followed his sister.

"Lucas Archimedes Valdez, you better give that back before I choke you with a knife." Amber growled.

My head swam. His last name was Valdez? I frantically tried to put the pieces to this maddening puzzle together.

No such luck.

Noah protested. "But he's my best friend! I'll have nobody!"

A boy with blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes snorted. "So nice to know you care, Noah."

Noah turned to the guy. "Sorry, Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But if your sister does kill Lucas, you're on clean up duty."

I turned my attention back on Amber and Lucas. She was about to strangle him when the brown haired girl walked up.

It was obvious she was a descendant of Aphrodite. She swayed her hips with ease and charm as she gazed lovingly, flirtatiously, and longingly at Lucas.

"Don't worry, Amber, I got this." She assured her, her voice smooth as silk.

Amber begrudgingly stepped aside, fully aware of what was about to happen. "Sure, Skye."

The girl sidled up next to Lucas. His grin subsided.

"Hey, Lucas." Skye purred.

Lucas turned bright red. "H-hey, Skye." Lucas stuttered.

Skye started to mess with Lucas's hair. He turned pink.

"You know, that was really mean, what you did to Amber." She charmed.

Lucas grinned. "Revenge is sweet."

Skye nodded. She traced her finger along his chest. Lucas shivered. She muttered a few inaudible offhand comments into his ear before leaning back and staring at him in the eyes, pulling him into her gaze.

She seemed to be charmspeaking him.

The poor boy.

"Yeah, but do you know what's even sweeter?" Skye stood on her tippy toes, placed her hands on his pecs, and muttered right in front of his lips.

I saw Skye motioning to Amber behind Lucas's back. I felt myself smirk.

Clearly these girls were tacticians. A plan worthy of Athena.

Amber smirked and raised a hand. All the water in the mess hall flew towards her.

Campers gasped.

 _No_ , I thought. _It can't be_.

Lucas tried to see what the campers were gawking at, but Skye hugged his face with her hands, forcing him to focus on her.

"What?' he asked, as if he were afraid of the answer.

Skye gave him a sly smile. She closed the gap between them, her eyes locked on his lips.

Lucas was dead meat.

"This," She mumbled. Her lips stopped a centimeter away from his. She stepped back, gave him an evil grin, and spun him around.

Lucas, dazed, didn't notice a very mischievous looking Amber.

"Let 'er rip, Amber!" Skye called.

"With pleasure!" She answered back.

Lucas snapped out of his charmspoken trance, but it was too late. He was blasted in the face with water.

Lucas screeched through the liquid and fell backwards on his butt, arms flailing.

Skye and Amber broke into laughter. Noah and Alex looked on in pity, shaking their heads sullenly, as if mourning a fallen hero.

Amber gave Skye a high five, and then turned to Lucas. Said boy was dripping wet shoulders up.

"You're right, Archie. Revenge _is_ sweet." She managed to say before she cracked up again.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Then his hair caught on fire, drying it instantly.

Many campers from the Hephaestus cabin gasped, remembering fire users.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just remind me why I try to mess with you two." He grumbled.

Skye smirked. "Because you're an idiot."

"Shut up, Skye."

She shrugged. "You asked, didn't you?"

"And?"

"I answered, didn't I?"

"I know." Cue sigh.

"Okay _kids_. Settle down." Amber jumped in.

By now, everyone present wanted to know who these kids were. Percy and I both got up and walked over to them.

"Okay, who are you?" He bluntly asked.

I swatted his arm. "Such a warm welcome, Seaweed Brain." I sarcastically said.

Amber laughed. "S'fine."

I nodded. "But seriously, who are you?"

Amber bowed from the waist, her right hand on her lower left rib cage. "Amber Lynn Delilah Jackson, at your service." She straightened.

"Wait, hold your horses! Jackson?" I asked.

Amber gave me a smile that pretty much said "I-know-something-that-you-don't." It unnerved me. A mischievous glint shined in her now blue green eyes.

"That's right. It's good to see you, Mom." She answered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The pavilion was dead quiet. If anyone wasn't paying attention before they were sure as Hades paying attention now.

Annabeth and I turned red.

"You're our daughter?" I asked, not really trusting my voice.

Amber laughed. "I'm not the only one." She motioned to her twin brother, Noah.

Noah grinned. His stormy grey eyes shined, "Noah Tobias Jackson, reporting for duty."

A boy who looked around 13 stepped forward. Amber gestured to him. "This is Theseus-"

"-Theo." The boy muttered.

"-Zachary Jackson." She introduced.

Theo had the same tanned skin as his older siblings, along with my messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Okay, so you're our kids. Why not?" Annabeth murmured.

I stifled a chuckle. "So what I about them?" I pointed to the other kids.

Skye and Alex came forward.

"Skye Silena Grace." Said she.

"Alexander- call me Alex- Storm Grace." Said he.

Lucas came up, his shirt a bit damp. "Lucas Archimedes Valdez."

I raised an eyebrow. "But Leo is dead."

"That's what you think." Was all he answered. I didn't reply.

Then 2 girls ran up, out of breath. They both looked around Theo's age, so 12 or 13.

The girl with caramel brown wavy hair and hazel eyes grinned. Something told me to never trust her home alone, and to never trust her around sharp objects. "I'm Caly Anna Valdez."

Explains a lot.

The other girl seemed more mature. She had curly black hair and gold eyes that seemed scarier than Thalia's but her light brown skin was tinted pink, as if she were laughing, so it made her seem a lot less scary. "I'm Jasmine Alana Zhang. But most people call me Jaz."

"Where were you guys?" Lucas asked his little sister.

Caly grinned again. "So, we were looking for Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper, 'cause they stayed here after the war, you know? And I accidentally caught my hair on fire because I got too close to a brazier. And-"

"Just get to the point, Valdez." Theo mumbled into his palm.

"I was getting there, _Jackson_. So anyways, we decided to check Cabin One for them. And say things our young innocent eyes were _not_ intended to see." She explained.

Jasmine visibly shuddered.

As if on cue, Jason and Piper stumbled into the mess hall. Their shirts were rumpled, as if put on hastily (Piper's was inside out), and their hair was matted to the scalp.

"Hey Perce, Annabeth." Jason greeted.

I fought to keep myself from laughing.

"So, who are these?" Piper asked.

Annabeth told her first. "Our kids."

Jason almost toppled over in surprise. When he stood up, his jaw was hanging open like a fish. "What?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Alex sighed. "This is so weird. I'm older than my dad right now."

Jasmine huffed. "I'm the same age as my mom. No offense, but I find that more horrifying."

Alex shrugged.

"To answer your question, dear 'ol darling Dad-" Amber started.

"Never. _Never_. Say that again." Noah interjected.

"-Shut up, Noah. Anyways, we're from the future. The gods decided to send us into the past to meet you guys. Why? We have no idea." Amber finished.

"Maybe they're using this as a reality TV show on Hephaestus TV!" Skye suggested.

"Then I hope no one saw what Jaz and I saw. Because no god, Titan, primordial, or monster deserves to see the nasty jazz that goes on in Cabin One when only Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason are inside." Caly shuddered.

Jason and Piper turned _very_ red.

"But it's not like we intended for you to see that!" Piper protested,

"That's what makes it worse." Jasmine sighed. She started mumbling, "Never again. Never. Again."

Skye sat down on a table top of an empty table. "So, Mom. How was your- dare I say it- evening?"

Caly jumped up. "Please don't explain the gory details! I beg of you. That'll just bring back the memories that I'm trying to forget! So fresh, so nasty, so scarring!"

Skye laughed. "I'm sure you're overreacting, Caly."

Caly glared at the legacy of Zeus. "You try walking in on adults while they're having a very…er… _personal_ moment. I assure, it's enough to have a stroke."

Skye snorted and swung her right leg over the other. "Oh please, I've lost count of the many time I've caught my parents doing the deed in a closet when I come from school or a party. The numbers alone are traumatizing. I've been scarred for life."

That did it. Everyone, except for the kids, Jason, and Piper, started laughing.

Amber raised an eyebrow at Annabeth and I. "Like you two are any better?"

That sobered us up real quick.

"How many times have we walked in on them doing the mattress mambo, _without_ a mattress, _in the bathroom_?" She called to her brothers.

Noah shivered. "At least 23. Emphasis on _least_."

"I have to flood the bathroom with Lysol every time." Theo whispered.

Annabeth and I turned red while Jason, Piper, and _ALL_ of camp laughed at us.

"I swear…" Annabeth mumbled, still red faced.

"See ya later, alligators." Amber said. She pulled Skye away.

"Catch ya later, dad." Noah said. Then he, Alex, and Lucas ran off to do something "manly."

The only one's left were Theo, Jasmine, and Caly. They grinned at each other that made me uneasy.

"Let's jump off the climbing wall into the lake!" Caly said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, no. Last time you wanted to "jump from 'somewhere safe'" you ended up climbing onto your roof and hurling yourself off like you could fly. Then you had to go to the Emergency Room and Theo and I got grounded for not talking you out of it. No way am I going to go through that again, Miss Adrenaline Junkie." Jasmine shook her head.

"Okay, but I promise this time that I'll be safe, Jaz!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Think again."

"But-"

" _No_."

"But I'll-"

"No buts, I actually _want_ to live to see my same aged mother, as disturbing as that sounds." Jasmine frowned.

Caly scowled and muttered, "Kill joy." Then she stalked off with Jasmine and Theo in tow.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Caly wearing: Black skinny jeans, blue and black high tops, Cookie monster tee shirt, unzipped black hoodie, black snap back, black nerd glasses (think of Frankie from the Haunted Hathaway's), blue and black cross necklace.

Jasmine wearing: Cut off jean shorts, light blue tank top, sleeveless unzipped white hoodie, light blue Converse, diamond encrusted silver bow necklace.

Theo wearing: Black jeans, light blue tee shirt, black Converse, silver trident necklace

Alex wearing: Blue jeans, black tee shirt, red Converse, red zip up hoodie unzipped, lightning bolt necklace.

Lucas wearing: Black jeans, white tank top, black and white plaid flannel, black Converse, black cross necklace, black beanie.

Skye wearing: Dark blue jeans, gray owl tee shirt, gray converse, white zip up hoodie unzipped, dove necklace, gray beanie.

Amber wearing: Light blue jeans, dark blue Converse, dark blue tank top, gray, white, dark blue plaid flannel, silver owl necklace, dark blue beanie.

Noah wearing: Black Converse, dark blue jeans, a maroon t shirt, shark tooth necklace.

 **Author's Note: That's all I've written so far, so don't expect any updates anytime soon. I had this written down for a long time, and when I was writing it, I had a rush of humor, but now that humor is gone ._. Anyways, I'll try to work on this, but most of my attention is on my other story: Marred by My Scars. Please check that one out, I put a lot of time and effort into it! Gtg now, going to the book store! Love you guys!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JiperxPercabeth**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No One's POV

That night, the Jackson children slept in Cabin Three with Percy, the Grace kids crashed in Cabin One with Jason, the Valdez kids snored away in Cabin Nine, and Jaz slept in the Hades Cabin, not wanting to bunk with the blood thirsty Ares kids.

Amber woke up first. She got dressed in her dark blue Converses, jean shorts, and her camp tee shirt. She pulled her wavy blonde hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth.

Noah and Theo woke up soon after. Noah wore his camp shirt, cargo shorts, and sea green Converse. Theo got dressed in his camp shirt too, jeans, and black Converse.

Percy woke up to find his kids (sounds weird) already dressed and ready for breakfast.

"So the zombie lives." Aelia muttered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Good morning to you too Amber, Theo." He nodded to the girl and his carbon copy.

"I guess I'm invisible, then." Noah sniffed, clearly miffed that his father hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Theo, Percy, and Amber rolled their eyes. Percy pulled on a camp tank top, cream colored cargo shorts, and his red Converses.

Then the four walked to breakfast.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Cabin One was in chaos.

In the stone cold mausoleum, Skye Silena Grace was deep frying her older brother with lightning bolts.

Jason didn't even know how that was possible, as they were indoors.

"Hey! Skye! Baby girl, don't do that." He tried. His mouth tasted weird.

He just called a girl that was a year younger than him _baby girl_ , for the love of Juno.

Skye didn't listen, naturally. She continued to charbroil Alex. His clothes were burnt to a crisp, only his boxers had been spared (thank the gods). He just giggled as if the bolts tickled.

"Give it back, you fucking douchedick!" Sky screamed.

"Make me, Skylie Whylie!" Alex taunted. Over his head dangled her necklace from Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

"Alex if you don't hand me my necklace I'll rip your eyes out of their sockets and stuff them down your throat so you can watch as I spill out your intestines." Skye growled.

Alex laughed harder as lightning crackled and thunder boomed. Jason's ears popped as the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Winds howled as Alex flew up out of Skye's reach. She roared in frustration and commanded lightning to strike him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ow!" Alex screeched, clutching his…ahem…area. He dropped like a sand bag. Alex groaned and rolled around in pain.

Skye smirked, gave him one last shock, and plucked the necklace out of his hands.

She clasped the piece of jewelry around her neck.

Jason rubbed his throbbing temples and went to breakfast, leaving his deranged lunatics for children behind.

Behind him, he heard Skye order her older brother in charmspeak, "Now go fuck yourself."

Jason shuddered in sympathy for Alex and continued.

"AND USE CONDOMS!" Skye screamed. Jason stopped dead in his tracks.

Oh gods of Olympus….

Skye rushed past Jason, cackling, her chocolate brown hair flying behind her.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Percy's POV

We all decided to sit as Zeus's table today. Everyone was digging in, and then Jason appeared, rubbing his temples.

"Remind me to never get Skye angry." He told me, sitting down.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jason recounted for all of us what happened in Cabin One this morning. Noah, Theo, and Amber cracked up.

"She-she told him to-to use condoms?" Amber wheezed.

Jason nodded.

They erupted with laughter again, cackling like psychopaths. Theo choked on his blue pancake (I swear, the kid is like a smarter and younger version of me), Noah spewed chocolate milk everywhere, and Amber dropped her fork, and nearly stabbed me in the process.

Meanwhile, the rest of us were wondering why our kids (still sounds weird) were so strange.

Lucas, Caly, and Jaz appeared then. Noah explained to Lucas what Skye did. He chuckled, and then turned pink.

Caly and Jaz just stared at them for a long time, shook their heads, and walked away, muttering about being surrounded by lunatics… or was that idiots?

Skye came out of nowhere and plopped down next to Amber. Amber gave her a high five, still snickering.

Soon after, Alex walked up, sweaty and pale and looking physically drained.

I tried to push the disturbing image of what Alex was just doing to himself in there.

He gave his younger sister the finger. She laughed in response.

"Dad…er…Jason…" Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked him.

Jason turned pale but nodded.

"Why in the name of Hades do you have a box of condoms in your closet?"

The table hushed and turned to look at Piper and Jason.

"Uhm…er…well…" Jason turned red.

Skye gasped. "You haven't been making Jasper babies in the motherfucking _CLOSET_ have you?!"

Their silence was her answer.

Skye turned a sickly shade of yellow. "Oh gods." She clamped her mouth shut. "'Scuse me." She mumbled. Then she rushed away and upchucked into a brazier.

Amber choked on her waffle, Theo had to give her the Heimlich, and Noah brought his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth on his butt, tears running down his face, and Lucas hid his face in his hands.

"Gods of Olympus, save us all." Annabeth groaned.

"Why, Jason? Why?" Amber wheezed.

"Piper, you thunder fucker! How could you?!" Noah wailed.

By now, campers had begun to watch the scene.

Piper turned red at the 'thunder fucker' comment.

Skye returned from throwing up, her face still yellow.

"I'm not keeping my clothes in there." She whimpered.

Amber had a coughing fit. Theo continued to squeeze her stomach in. She choked one last time, and mucus covered waffles came flying out and landed in Lucas's hair.

Lucas screamed and stuck his head in a brazier, hoping to burn it off.

"Lucas! No!" Skye screeched.

Lucas shrieked again and yanked his heads out. Pieces of ashes, wood, old food, mucus, and the remainders of Skye's vomit stuck in his thick curls.

He ran for the hills (or in this case, the lake). I watched as he jumped in, clothes and all.

Amber rubbed her sore throat and gave Theo a pat on the back to show her thanks, as her voice wasn't working.

Noah had his face in his hands, still in tears.

Hazel had long since fainted, Frank was fanning her (where did they even _come from_ ), Annabeth was consoling Noah, Amber was drinking water to soothe her throat, Theo was nowhere to be seen, Piper was crimson red and refused to meet anyone's eyes, Jason was banging his head on the table (I don't even know), Skye was still yellow, Alex was still pale and shuddering (probably thinking about what he did to himself earlier), and me? I was the only _sane_ one.

I gazed at the rest of the mess hall. Faces stared back at me, etched with amusement and interest.

Lucas came screaming back into the mess hall like a banshee. His hair clung to his forehead and scalp with muck.

"Get it off! Get it off!" His nose was on fire as he screeched.

He continued to scream around arms flailing. Soon, Amber got so sick of it she started cussing him out in horse (Arion would've been so proud).

"Neigh! You mother-neigh! Whinny! Snort! Go suck a- whinny! Snort! Neigh! Whinny! Whinny! Neigh!" She screamed despite her sore throat.

Noah began bawling again. Frank decided that fanning Hazel wouldn't work, so he turned into a horse (coincidence? I think not) and galloped away with her on his back. Annabeth rubbed Noah's arm. Alex began ripping his clothes and putting ashes over his head in anguish, as if just registering what he did to himself.

"The condoms! Oh my gods, the condoms!" he wailed.

Skye threw up again, but this time it spewed all over Theo. He spat at her angrily and cursed her in… was that whale sounds?

He stormed away, trying to get the puke out of his hair.

Now Alex began to bawl, screaming about doves and condoms.

Skye wheezed and doubled over. "Zeus! Save us!" She cried,

Lucas ran into a tree and got knocked out cold. Amber, somewhat satisfied, dragged him away, muttering curses in Ancient Greek.

These kids curse a lot…

Noah continued to wail, "I don't wanna take the suppository!" He cried.

Annabeth's eyes widened. I don't know why… What the Hades was a suppository?

She rubbed circled on his back, her expression torn between amusement and horror. "I-It's okay, Noah. The-the constipa-pation will pass." She reassured him.

Ah, that makes a lot more sense.

Alex started flying around eyes closed, tears dropping like flies as he cried and screamed for mercy.

Piper and Jason were off to the side, consoling Skye as she threw up over and over.

I checked my watch. 8:45 AM. Only 15 minutes into breakfast.

Today was going to be a _long_ day.


End file.
